Geschichte Terra maglinas
Die Geschichte Terra maglinas ist lang und voll großer Veränderungen. thumb|250px|Flagge Terra maglinas Frühe Jahre bis 1400 Wie Forschungsexpeditionen eindeutig bewiesen, war Terra maligna seit der Jungsteinzeit von hauptsächlich aus Dunkeldeutschland und Russland über die zugefrorene Wintersee eingewanderten Menschen besiedelt, die, in ihrer Entwicklung noch langsamer als ihre nördlichen Nachbarn, bis ins 14. Jahrhundert hinein auf einem kulturellen Niveau verharrten, wie es andernorts dem der frühen Bronzezeit entsprochen haben mag. Von dieser malignesischen Frühkultur ist keinerlei Schriftsprache überliefert, sodass in Zweifel gezogen werden darf, ob eine solche auch nur in rudimentärsten Ansätzen vorgelegen haben mag. Die Situation ändert sich mit Beginn des 14. Jahrhunderts, jener Zeit, in der die Nord-Ost-Passage durch die seefahrenden Kulturen sowohl entdeckt als auch zu einem nautisch beherrschten praktischen Seeweg zu den fischreichen nördlichen Gewässern erschlossen wurde. Regelmässig vor der Einfahrt in die seinerzeit als unheimlich bezeichneten dauerhaft im Nebel liegenden Gewässer nordöstlich vor Terra maligna trennte sich an Bord der Schiffe, landmännisch formuliert, die Spreu vom Weizen: ein Teil der Besatzung betrank sich, um seiner Ängste Herr zu werden, ein anderer Teil verbrachte Stunden mit Beten und Lesen der Heiligen Messe, ein anderer Teil schliesslich, Neulinge und sonstige Muttersöhnchen, weigerte sich schlichtweg, weiter zu segeln und drohte mit Meuterei, ein Umstand, der die um Schiff und Leben fürchtenden Kapitäne zu drastischem Durchgreifen bewog. Regelmässig wurden solche Feiglinge kurzerhand in ein Rettungsboot verfrachtet und, mit einigen Waffen, einem Fässchen Schiesspulver und einigem Vorrat an Schnaps und Medikamenten versehen, ausgebootet. Auf diese Weise erreichten in den ersten Jahrzehnten des 14. Jahrhunderts einige Tausend Matrosen aller seefahrenden Herren Länder malignesischen Boden, den sie, notgedrungen, besiedelten und nie mehr verliessen. In späteren Jahren wurde Terra maligna von etlichen Ländern als Sträflingsinsel benutzt, sodass um 1380 herum wohl an die zehntausend verwilderte und im täglichen Überlebenskampf gestählte Ex-Amerikanser, Exilrussen, ehemalige Franzosen und sonstige von ihren Heimatländern als unliebsam empfundene verwegene Gestalten die Nordöstliche Küste besiedelten. 1382 kam mit einem amerikanensischen Sträflingsschiff der damals 30jährige Heiratsschwindler, Räuber und Totschläger Bo Hansson nach Terra maligna. Hansson, bereits in Amerikanien zuletzt Kopf einer berüchtigten Räuberbande, gelang es in nur zwei Jahren, sich zum unumstrittenen Anführer sämtlicher Sträflinge und Ausgesetzten empor zu kämpfen. Seit Jahrzehnten bereits war es hin und wieder zu kleineren kampfbetonten Begegnungen der Zwangskolonisten mit der halbwilden Urbevölkerung Terra malignas gekommen, Begegnungen, die zumeist für beide Seiten mit ein paar eingeschlagenen Zähnen und ansonsten glimpflich endeten. Bo Hansson hingegen waren die in Tierfelle gehüllten langhaarigen Gestalten seit seinem ersten Rencontre (es geschah dies an einem lieblichen Spätsommertag, den Hansson mit von Walderdbeeren vollgefressenem Bauch dösend auf einer Lichtung verbracht hatte, als er von einer Horde Wildmenschen angegriffen wurde und jene nur unter Auferbietung sämtlicher Kraft und seiner finstersten Tricks zum Teil in die Flucht, zum grösseren Teil jedoch in die ewigen Jagdgründe hatte schicken können) so sehr verhasst, dass er seine Männer unter allerlei Versprechungen schliesslich dazu hatte überreden können, einen planmässigen Feldzug gegen die Wilden zu unternehmen, um ein für alle Mal die Herrschaft über das Land an sich zu reissen. Und in der Tat dauerte es nur runde fünfzehn Jahre, bis im gesamten Nord-Osten auch der letzte Ureinwohner mit eingeschlagenem Schädel seinen letzten Japser tat. Piraterie und Systematische Besiedlung framed|left|Bo Hansson Bereits während der Ausrottungsphase der Ureinwohner hatte Bo Hansson zielstrebig weitere (und durchaus grössere Pläne) in Angriff genommen. Unter Zuhilfenahme von jeweils sechs Ruderbooten hatten seine Männer zehn schwimmende Kampfplattformen gebaut, die, durch schier übermenschliche Muskelkraft, die Gunst der Strömungen und mit Gottes Hilfe erstmals am 23. Juni 1395 in das weit vor der Küste gelegene Fahrwasser der schweren Walfänger gebracht werden konnten. Hier, hinter Nebelbänken verborgen, lauerten die Verfemten, mit Schiessprügeln, Knüppeln, Steinschleudern und sonstigem Totmachergerät reichlich versorgt, auf ein unglückliches Schiff. Der Überlieferung nach war es gerade fünf Glasen der Hundswache, als der sechzehnjährige Pjotr Aitmatov (ehemaliger Schiffsjunge auf einem russischen Trankocher und vor knapp zwei Jahren wegen Schnapsdiebstahl an Bord in Tateinheit mit schwerem Walfangfrevel (dem Vernehmen nach soll er, auf Ausguckwache befindlich, sturzbetrunken minutenlang das Nebelhorn geblasen und sämtliche Wale im Umkreis von 30 Seemeilen für Wochen in die Flucht geschlagen haben) als "für die christliche Seefahrt ungeeignet und Anderen zur Abschreckung dienend" wie es seinerzeit im Logbuch hiess, kurz vor der malignesischen Küste über Bord geworfen) Alarm gab und gleichzeitig auch die erste, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einem Fass verborgen gehaltene Brandfackel in Richtung der von ihm soeben im dicken Nebel gesichteten und bereits in Wurfweite vor den Freibeutern passierenden "Dicke Deern", einem auf Jungfernfahrt befindlichen Walfangschiff neuester Bauart, schleuderte. Binnen Minuten verwandelte sich die See in einen Kessel aus dampfendem Blut, erleuchtet vom Schein brennender Segel. Hansson und seine Mannen enterten die "Dicke Deern" und schlachteten ab, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Hansson selbst verlor in diesem grauenhaften Gemetzel sein linkes Auge, ein Umstand, der ihn offenbar sehr verbitterte (so soll er der Überlieferung nach ab diesem Tag jedem von ihm zum Tode Verurteilten noch vor der Hinrichtung eigenhändig ein Auge ausgestochen haben; angeblich schlich er, Jahre nach seiner Wahl zum ersten Präsidenten von Terra maligna, in Vollmondnächten durch die Kellergewölbe seiner Burg, drang in den einen oder anderen Kerker ein und entaugte die dort einem elenden Ende entgegenschmachtenden Gefangenen und nach seinem Tod soll in seinen Privatgemächern eine gläserne Truhe mit mehr als 5000 Augen gefunden worden sein). Nunmehr im Besitz eines tauglichen Schiffes war es Hansson ein Leichtes, in den nächsten Jahren zum gefürchtetsten Piraten der nördlichen Meere zu werden. Die besiegten Seeleute wurden stets vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder Hansson die Treue zu schwören oder aber den Heldentod zu sterben, sprich eines Auges beraubt als Fischfutter zu dienen. Wie die Chronisten berichten, wuchs durch diese Art der Bevölkerungspolitik die männliche Bevölkerung Terra malignas in den Jahren bis 1410 rasch an. Die eroberten Schiffe hingegen wurden von den Freibeutern zum Aufbau einer immer grösser und schlagfertiger werdenden Flotte umgebaut. Trankocher wurden zu Versorgungsschiffen und leichte und schnelle Walfänger zu Angriffsbooten umgebaut. Nunmehr waren die Verfemten endlich auch in der Lage, sich herkömmlicheren Arten der Bevölkerungsplanung zuzuwenden. Bestand nämlich bisher der Zuwachs an Menschen stets aus Männern, so wurde im Jahr 1400 erstmals ein gezielter Menschenraub begangen, indem drei Piratenschiffe einige Fischerdörfer der südrussischen Küste überfielen. Sämtliches Weibsvolk zwischen fünfzehn und dreissig Jahren wurde schlankerhand in Fischernetze gewickelt und an Bord verbracht, während der Rest der Bevölkerung wie eine Herde Lemminge zur jeweils nächsten Klippe getrieben und von dort ins Meer gestürzt wurde. Die ersten auf Terra maligna geborenen Neubürger waren die am Neujahrstag des Jahres 1401 geborenen Zwillinge Hans und Franz, auf deren Vaterschaft gleich ein ganzes Dutzend Piraten Anspruch erhoben, deren Mutter hingegen, eine gewisse Anna Karenina, zwar engelsgleich an Äusserem aber mit eher schlichtem Gemüt gesegnet, von Bo Hansson persönlich zum Standardmodell für sämtliche malignesischen Gallionsfiguren ernannt und mit dem Ehrentitel "Mutter Erster Klasse von Terra maligna" belegt wurde. Hansson, 1402 zu seinem fünfzigsten Geburtstag in freier Wahl von den nunmehr rund zwanzigtausend Köpfe zählenden Piraten (ein Wahlrecht für die mittlerweile knapp 3000 zusammengeraubten Frauen gab es noch nicht) zum Ersten Malignesischen PiratenPräsidenten Bo I. gewählt, betrieb fürderhin eine straff geplante und äusserst effizient durchgeführte Besiedelungs- und Bevölkerungspolitik. Terra maligna wurde systematisch von der Seeseite aus besiedelt. In jeder geschützten Bucht, an jeder geeigneten Flussmündung wurde eine rasch wachsende Siedlung angelegt, in den Anfangsjahren stark befestigte und äusserst wehrhafte Dörfer, ab dem ausgehenden 16. Jahrhundert dann regelrechte Seeforts. Die Besiedelung des Landesinneren erfolgte zunächst über die Flüsse. Mit den Ureinwohnern wurde auf gewohnte Weise verfahren und jenen blieben immer kleinere Rückzugsgebiete. Nachdem um 1420 Kopfprämien auf jeden dieser armen Teufel ausgesetzt worden waren, dauerte es auch nur noch wenige Jahre, bis auch die letzte dieser Kreaturen dem Fortschritt zum Opfer gefallen war. Zwar kursieren auch heutigentags noch Gerüchte, im Gebirge, weit oberhalb der Schneegrenze, hausten noch Überlebende (von den Heutigen als Pleti oder auch Kreti bezeichnet), jedoch halten all diese Fabeln keinerlei Überprüfung stand, sodass mit Fug und Recht die Ureinwohner Terra malignas spätestens mit Mitte des 15. Jahrhunderts als ausgerottet angesehen werden müssen. Da in jenen Tagen die Seereise nach Terra maligna eine erhebliche Zeitspanne in Anspruch nahm, blieb das Land von der grossen Pestpandemie zu Beginn des 15. Jahrhunderts völlig verschont. Bereits pestkrank an Bord ihrer Schiffe gelangte Seeleute waren in der Regel schon lange tot und hatten entweder dem Rest der Mannschaft dasselbe Schicksal beschwert oder jene war zumindest soweit dezimiert, dass ein definiertes Navigieren und Segeln der schweren Schiffe bis hin in die schwierigen malignesischen Gewässer völlig ausgeschlossen war und Schiff und Mannschaft regelmässig ein Opfer des nächsten Sturmes wurden. Der Weg in die Moderne framed|right|Ein Schiff legt an der Küste Terra malignas an Mitte des 15. Jahrhunderts (unter PiratenPräsident Ede I.) hatten sich im Rest der Welt zwei Dinge herumgesprochen. Zum Ersten, dass die Nord-Ost-Passage ein "dammich fährlich Foahrwassa is, woll", wie es im dunkeldeutschen "Hantbuch von Navigationes und Allerhöchster Seefahrensmannskunsth" aus dem Jahre 1457 hiess, zum Zweiten, dass auf Terra maligna ausgesprochen unchristliche, um nicht zu sagen "schlymme Zuhstants" herrschten, wie in einer zeitgenössischen Diplomatenpost des russischen am deutschen Hof zu lesen war. Ersterer Umstand bewog die führenden Seefahrernationen, nurmehr in Konvois unter Begleitung schwer bewaffneter Kriegsschiffe ihre Wal- und Fischfänger durch die Nord-Ost-Passage zu schicken. Dies führte jedoch lediglich zu der Tatsache, dass Terra maligna binnen weniger Jahre zu einem hübschen Arsenal an Kanonen, Schiesspulver sowie Kriegsschiffen nebst Besatzungen kam, denn vor dem Kampfeswillen der Maligneser war kein noch so geschützter Konvoi sicher. Zwar endeten etliche der malignesischen Überfälle mit bis zu 80% Verlusten an Piratenleben, jedoch liess die malignesische Maxime "die Überlebenden teilen sich die Beute" schlussendlich in nahezu jedem Fall den Sieg den bis zum Blutrausch kämpfenden Malignesern zufallen, ein Umstand, der dazu führte, dass manche ausländische Schiffsbesatzung bereits kampflos die Segel strich, wenn am Horizont auch nur ein malignesisches Schiff auftauchte. Die zweite bei den Völkern der Welt bekannte Tatsache, dass nämlich Terra maligna eine Heimstatt schlimmsten Heidentums und übelsten Sittenverfalls sei, führte gegen Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts bei einigen der christlichen Länder der Welt zu einem regelrechten Missionswahn, der auch vor bewaffneten Unternehmungen nicht halt machte. So kam es, dass nahezu kein Jahrzehnt verging, in dem nicht irgendeine der malignesischen Provinzen das Ziel eines "Heulygen Kreytzzuges" wurde, Unternehmungen, die regelmässig ähnlich desaströse Verläufe nahmen wie die vergeblichen Versuche, die Fischfangflotten zu schützen. Erwähnenswert erscheint hier die Mission der Heulygen Urzula nebst yhren Dausent Jungvrouwen aus dem Jahre 1492, die, sich als Jungfrauen mit dem Kreuz in der Rechten, der Bibel aber in der Linken, naiverweise vor jeglichem feindlichen Übergriff sicher wähnten und ernstlich glaubten, mit der Kraft der Liebe die verlorenen malignesischen Seelen auf den rechten Pfad zurückführen zu können. Es begegnete diesen tapferen Damen jedoch eine gänzlich andere, wenngleich einem vorausschauenderen Geist sicherlich nicht völlig unerwartete Form von Liebe, sodass die nordwestliche Provinz, damals noch eher dünn besiedelt, durch diesen unerwarteten Zuwachs an junger Weiblichkeit, binnen weniger Jahre zur Provinz mit dem höchsten Bevölkerungswachstum wurde und nicht ganz zufällig 1523 mit Urzulus I. auch einen PiratenPräsidenten hervorbrachte. Die durch fortgesetzte Überfälle bzw. durch Kreytzzüge in malignesische Hände fallenden neuesten Errungenschaften an Schiffen, Waffen und sonstigem Gerät waren über viele Jahrzehnte hinweg dermassen umfangreich, dass sich das malignesische Handwerk zu keinem Zeitpunkt über ein rudimentäres Stadium hinaus entwickelte. Ging irgendeine Gerätschaft kaputt oder benötigte an ein zweites Paar, so wartete man lieber eine kurze Weile im hoffnungsvollen Vertrauen darauf, dass eines der bald einlaufenden Piratenschiffe das Nötigea als wohlfeile Beute in seinem prallgefüllten Rumpf bergen würde. Desgleichen verfügte Terra maligna über ausgezeichnete Seeleute und Navigatoren, jedoch war man kaum imstande, auch nur ein Segel zu flicken, geschweige denn ein neues Schiff auf Kiel zu legen. Gefiel einem Kapitän sein altes Schiff nicht mehr, so fuhr er kurzerhand den nächstgelegenen ausländischen Hafen an und klaute sich ein neues. Gegen Mitte des 16. Jahrhunderts war der malignesische Markt dermassen mit neuesten Waffen, Schiffen u.ä. gesättigt, dass der zu jener Zeit herrschende Bo II. ein Überfallverbot auf ausländische Schiffe erliess. Für jedes geraubte Gut musste der Nachweis erbracht werden, dass es auf einem Landraubzug erbeutet worden war und auch für nichtseemännische Zwecke Verwendung finden konnte. Auf diese Weise erfuhr der malignesische Warenmarkt eine immense Ausweitung an Produkten, Produkten freilich, denen oftmals zumindest anfänglich kaum ein Nutzen abzuringen war. So kam beispielsweise 1576 ein gewisser Kapitän Sturzbecher mit einer Schiffsladung voller Bücher und Schriftrollen zurück. Sturzbecher hatte aufgrund eines Navigationsfehlers erst als Letzter eines Kommandos von 14 Schiffen den Hafen einer französischen Stadt erreicht und, trotz aller Lust am Plündern nur noch ein einziges Haus nicht ausgeraubt vorgefunden, die örtliche Bibliothek nämlich. Sturzbecher, mit keinerlei Bildungsballast behaftet und den Spott seiner Kollegen fürchtend, als einziger ohne Beute heimzukommen, liess daraufhin die Stätte der Weisheit leerräumen und, einem Eintrag in seinem Hauptbuch zufolge, erzielte er am 11. September 1576 einen Erlös von 123 Gulden für die "Veräusserung von 200 Tonnen höchstwertigstem Einwickelpapier" an einen gewissen Bo Frost, Besitzer der grössten Fischfabrik von CaponeVille. Zwischenzeitlich kursierten in manchen Ländern der Welt die abenteuerlichsten Gerüchte über das tägliche Leben in Terra maligna. Ältliche Damen der strengeren Observanz scheuten sich nicht, von "Sodom und Gomorrha" zu reden, während in lebenslustigeren Kreisen eher Formulierungen wie "Schlaraffenland" oder "leben wie Gott in Terra maligna" die Runde machten. 1579 geschah es zum ersten Mal, dass eine gesamte kleine Flotte (es handelte sich um eine britische Forschungsexpedition, bestehend aus vier Schiffen unter Führung des Dreimasters Bounty unter einem gewissen Kapitän Bligh) freiwillig nach einer Meuterei (die in heutigen Geschichtsbüchern als "Meuterei auf der Bounty" als Randereignis jener bewegten Tage noch erwähnt wird) malignesische Gewässer anlief und mit Mann und Maus den malignesischen Treueeid schwur. Die nach wie vor stattfindenden malignesischen Weibsvolkraubzüge waren zwischenzeitlich zu schieren Auswanderungsaktionen mutiert, bei denen oftmals an den einsamen Stränden mancher Gegenden hunderte Frauen jeglichen Alters mit Sack und Pack darauf warteten, von malignesischen Seeleuten ihres bislang traurigen Schicksals als ausgebeutete und misshandelte Ehefrauen, Töchter oder Mägde enthoben zu werden. Inwieweit die Zukunft ihnen tatsächlich ein besseres Leben brachte, ist derzeit Forschungsgegenstand diverser kryptohistorischer Untersuchungen. Zu Ende des 16. Jahrhunderts waren jedenfalls Bevölkerungswachstum und Besiedlung der malignesischen Hauptinseln dermassen weit vorgeschritten, dass die weitsichtigeren Bandenführer und Raubflottillenkapitäne mit ernstlichen Überlegungen für eine offizielle Strukturierung der Gesellschaft begannen. In ehrendem Gedenken an die Wahl des ersten Piratenpräsidenten Bo I. im Jahre 1402 wurde daher für 1602 das Grosse Treffen von Klein-London einberufen. Das Grosse Treffen von 1602: Erster Versuch der Staatsgründung/Verfassungsgebung Klein-London war im Jahre 1602 eine blühende Hafenstadt an der nordöstlichen Küste Terra malignas. Bereits Wochen vor dem Beginn des Grossen Treffens waren fast alle Piratenkonvois nach dorthin umgeleitet worden, um genügend Vorräte an Essen, Trinken, Schiess-, Hieb- und Stichzeug und sonstig für ein Treffen echter Maligneser notwendiger Dingschaften anzulegen. Die Bevölkerung fieberte voller Aufregung der Ankunft der landesweit berühmten und gefürchteten Clanchefs, Piratenkapitäne sowie bekannten und verdienten Einzelschwerenöter entgegen. Erwartet wurde etwa Logophilius Botterbloom, ein Kerl wie ein Baum, der seit Jahren mutterseelenallein in seinem Einhandsegler die Meeresstrasse zwischen Terra maligna und Rammstein unsicher machte und als "Fliegender Botterbloom" Held unzähliger Seemannsgeschichten war. Auch die Seeräuber-Jenny hatte sich angekündigt, deren Masche es war, sich bei Windstille nächtens in ihrer Jolle an fremde Schiffe heranzurudern und knapp unterhalb der Wasserlinie eine kleine Sprengladung anzubringen. Den Erzählungen nach soll sie alsdann, lauthals Choräle singend, die Schiffbrüchigen zu ihrem Ruderboot gelockt, sie je durch einen kurzen Schlag mit dem Ruder ruhiggestellt haben um ihnen die damals unter Seeleuten üblichen goldenen Ohrringe abzureissen, bevor die Unglücklichen durch einen zweiten ungleich härteren Schlag endgültig in Neptuns Arme geschickt wurden. Bei ihrem Tod im Jahre 1637 fand man in ihrem Versteck mehr als 3000 Goldringe, Früchte eines arbeit- und sparsamen Lebens, die Mangels direkter Erben in eine Stiftung zum Ruhme gefallener Mädchen investiert wurden. Die Spannung war also gross und die Erwartungen der Menschen wurden keineswegs enttäuscht, als der amtierende PiratenPräsident Fritz Brause I. mit seinem Staatsschiff "Dicke Berta" sowie drei Begleitcaravellen bei strahlendem Sonnenschein in den Hafen einlief und, zum Entzücken aller, aus zweien der Caravellen je rund dreihundert kurz zuvor in Dunkeldeutschland gekidnappte junge Burschen freiliess, jeder mit einer hell klingenden Glocke um den Hals sowie einer gemalten Zielscheibe auf dem Rücken. Mit den Worten "Die Spiele sind eröffnet" schoss Fritz Brause als erster einem Dunkeldeutschen einen Pfeil in den Hintern, woraufhin eine fröhliche Treibjagd begann, bei der Alt und Jung ihre Geschicklichkeit mit der Armbrust oder auch dem Wurfanker aufs Prächtigste unter Beweis stellen konnten. Während also in den Gassen und Winkeln der Stadt der holden Waidmannskunst gefrönt wurde, rauchten an Bord der Dicken Berta derweil die Köpfe. In wahrhaft vollkommener demokratischer Manier hatte nämlich exakt jeder der anwesenden 128 Delegierten eine eigene Meinung, die sich in mindestens einem aus jeweils höchst subjektiver Sicht extrem wichtigen Punkt höchst signifikant von der Meinung aller anderen unterschied. Nach Klärung der Meinungsfronten war also nicht unbedingt mit einem raschen Ende der Konferenz zu rechnen. Nachdem auch im siebten Anlauf die Abstimmung über die Tagesordnung mit jeweils exakt einer Stimme für jeden der eingereichten 128 Vorschläge geendet hatte, beschloss Fritz Brause seine Autorität gemeinsinnstiftend in die Waagschale zu werfen und, mit seiner Riesenpranke auf den Tisch schlagend rief er mit donnernder Stimme "Armdrücken!!" in die Runde. Hierzu muss man wissen, dass malignesische Abstimmungen zu jener Zeit per Armheben durchgeführt wurden. Das Armdrücken hingegen hatte als Regel, dass der Unterlegene in der nächsten Abstimmung entweder seinen Arm genau dann heben musste, wenn der Sieger des Kräftemessens dies tat oder aber dass ihm der Arm kurzerhand abgeschlagen wurde. Nur wenige waren derart eigensinnig, dass sie letztere Option ernstlich ins Auge fassten und so kam es, dass nach der ersten Runde Armdrücken die neue Abstimmungsrunde erheblich klarer verlief: für jeden der noch eingereichten 64 Vorschläge wurden exakt zwei Stimmen gezählt!! Dies empfand die Versammlung als durchaus wichtigen Schritt in die richtige Richtung, sodass rasch Einigkeit über die Notwendigkeit einer zweiten Runde Armdrücken der Sieger der ersten Runde herrschte. Für die meisten angenehm überraschend endete die anschliessende Abstimmungsrunde mit je vier Stimmen für die noch vorliegenden 32 Anträge zur Tagesordnung. Nach der sechsten Runde Armdrücken standen nur noch die Vorschläge von Fritz Brause sowie Logophilius Botterblooms, jeder der beiden hatte exakt 64 Stimmen für seine Proposition erzielen können, zur Abstimmung. "Armddrücken!!" schrie Fritz Brause und "Armdrücken!!" schrie Logophilius Botterbloom und, nach schier endlosen drei Minuten, in denen mal die Hand des einen, mal die des anderen schon fast die Tischplatte berührt hatte, drei Minuten, in denen aus 122 Kehlen unbändiges Schreien und Johlen die Luft erzittern lassen hatte, drei Minuten also, in denen beiden Kämpen schier die Stirnadern zu platzen schienen, nach jenen drei Minuten also hatte Fritz Brause die Oberhand gewonnen und so wurde, mittlerweile stand die bleiche Sichel des Mondes bereits am Himmel, mit 2 Glasen der ersten Nachtwache mit 128 Stimmen zu 0 der Vorschlag von Fritz Brause angenommen bzw. hätte angenommen werden sollen, wenn nicht Fritz Brause sich, dem Erschöpfungstod nahe, mit einem grossen Stück Papier die Stirn abgewischt hätte, jenem Stück Papier nämlich, auf dem sein Vorschlag zur Tagesordnung gestanden hatte, welcher hierdurch natürlich völlig unlesbar geworden war. Hier erwies sich nun Brause als echter Präsident von höchsten Gnaden, flexibel und uneigennützig nämlich verkündete er, dass er sich nun dem Vorschlag von Logophilius Botterbloom anschlösse, worauf hin dieser als angenommen und beschlossen galt. Ein dermassen konstruktives Ende ihres ersten Konferenztages hatten nur die wenigsten erwartet und, die Vertagung auf den nächsten Mittag war längst beschlossen, so fand der Vorschlag Brauses, nun zum vergnüglichen Teil des Tages überzugehen, einhellige Zustimmung. Mit Rum und mehreren gegrillten Ochsen und Seekühen aufs Beste versorgt, lauschten die Delegierten zum Schluss nur noch den vereinzelten Schreien endlich erlegter Dunkeldeutscher, bevor endgültig nur noch das leise Plätschern der Wellen und das Knarren der Wanten zu hören war. Der nächste Tag begann aufgrund des konstruktiven Ergebnisses des Vorabends in für malignesisch-frühparlamentarische Verhältnisse ungewohnt strukturierter Weise. Botterblooms angenommener Vorschlag zur Tagesordnung bestand nämlich aus lediglich zwei Punkten. Punkt 1 lautete: Festlegung des abendlichen Freizeitprogramms (wobei der Abend grosszügig als mit spätestens auflaufender Flut und somit für diesen Tag als ungefähr drei Uhr nachmittags beginnend angesetzt war). Punkt 2 hingegen lautete: Festlegung der Tagesordnung für den dritten Tag der Konferenz. Die Versammlung reagierte begeistert, jeder Anwesende machte einen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, höchst individuellen Vorschlag sowohl zu Punkt 1 als auch zu Punkt 2, sodass die nächsten Stunden wieder mit Armdrücken und dessen höchst vergnüglichen Begleiterscheinungen gefüllt waren, bis schliesslich auch der zweite Tag der Konferenz zur Zufriedenheit aller zu Ende gegangen war. Es spricht für die Geduld und Langmut der damaligen Maligneser, dass in dieser Art des Vorgehens keineswegs etwas Ungewöhnliches oder gar Lachhaftes und Zeitverschwenderisches gesehen wurde. Erst viele Wochen später, die meisten Delegierten hatten bereits einiges an Speck angesetzt und von ihren daheim gebliebenen Weibern bereits mehrfach bitterböse Post erhalten, regten sich erste Stimmen, die nach dem voraussichtlichen Ende der Konferenz frugen, dies jedoch keineswegs etwa drängend sondern eher mit einem "Hoffentlich geht das noch eine Weile so" im Unterton. Schliesslich waren es jedoch die zur Neige gehenden Vorräte, die auch durch das Ausplündern der Klein-Londoner Bevölkerung beim besten Willen nicht mehr ergänzt werden konnten, die nach rund viermonatiger Konferenzdauer alle Delegierten, diesmal einhellig und ohne jegliches Armdrücken den Beschluss fassen liessen, die Konferenz bis auf Unbestimmtes zu vertagen und zunächst einmal einige gross angelegte Raubzüge in alle bislang erforschten Winkel der Welt zu unternehmen, um auf diese Weise den geschmolzenen Wohlstand zu regenieren, die morschen Knochen wieder in Schwung bringen, die eigenen Hüften ein wenig geschmeidiger zu machen und letztlich natürlich dem in den letzten Wochen etwas derangierten Ruf wilder Piraten wieder zu neuem altem Glanz zu verhelfen. Man fasste eine Wiederholung der nach mehrheitlicher Meinung "hoechßztlich galunkenen Conferenzio" für das Jahr 1612 oder halt später, wenn dies besser passen sollte, ins Auge und verabschiedete sich aufs Herzlichste. Zum Dank für die gebotene Gastfreundschaft bot man der heimischen Bevölkerung noch ein krachendes Abschlusspsektakel der Sonderklasse, indem man aus allen Rohren feuerte, was die Pulverfässer hergaben. Nachdem der Pulverdampf sich verzogen hatte, zeigte sich, dass die Architektur Klein-Londons diesem Freudenfest nicht hatte standhalten können. Die Bevölkerung nahm es gelassen und während die eine Hälfte rasch auf den verschiedenen Piratenschiffen anheuerte, machte sich die andere Hälfte auf, die nächstgelegenen Städte und Dörfer zu erobern, ein Vorhaben, welches auf diversen Volksfesten der Vergangenheit ohnedies schon oft genug etwas grossmundig angekündigt worden war. So kam es, dass mit Ende der Konferenz auch die Stadt Klein-London aufgehört hatte zu existieren. Erst rund einhundert Jahre später wurde an gleicher Stelle Klein-Neu-London gegründet, ein Dreckskaff jedoch, welches nie an die historische Bedeutung seiner Vorgängerin anknüpfen konnte. Russische Eroberung 1615 Nach dem gescheiterten Versuch der Staatsgründung, kehrte in Terra maglina wieder Normalität ein. Piratenkapitäne überfielen fette Handelspötte und brachten fette Beute nach Hause. Es ging den Terra maglianern so gut wie nie. Doch dann überfiel der Kapitän Torsten Hänsrück ein russische Kanonenboot, welches von Buchara Heim fuhr. Nach einem legendären Gemetzel könnte er es beinahe unbeschadet übernehmen und das Kommando übernehmen. Am Steuer dieses, mit 60 6,7ner Kanonen bestückte, Schlachtschiffes, welches er Glory Russki nannte, fuhr er in den Hafen von Neu-Berlin ein und übernahm, als jetzt mächtigster Mann in Terra maglina das Amt des PiratenPresidenten. Als jedoch Ivan der schreckliche in Stalingrad die Botschaft vom Angriff und der Übernahme der Glory Russki erhielt bekam er einen schrecklichen Wutanfall, bei dem er den Überbringer der Nachricht höchstpersönlich köpfte, und befahl sofort mit den Vorbereitungen für eine Invasion auf Terra maglina zu beginnen. Er erteilte dem jungen General Titow den Auftrag bis zum 1.6.1615 ganz Terra maglina zu erobern. Dafür übergab er ihm das Kommando über 200 000 Soldaten, 200 Kriegsschiffe und 5 000 6,7ner Geschütze. Wenn er das aber nicht innerhalb der von ihm vorgeschrieben Zeit schaffen würde, drohte er ihm, würde er seine ganze Familie auslöschen und Titow selber zusammen mit den Leichen für immer in den tiefsten Kerker im Russischen Reich sperren. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren ließ Titowam 27.1.1615 die Flotte aus ihrem Heimathafen auslaufen und auf den Hafen von Neu-Berlin zuhalten, in dem die meisten Piratenschiffe überwinterten. Der Weg durch die teilweise zugefrorene Nord-Ost-Passage war beschwerlich und Titow verlor 3 Schiffe. Doch nach 5 Tagen erreichte die russische Flotte Neu-Berlin. Die Piratenkapitäne waren völlig überrumpelt, denn sie waren für die Überwinterung nach Hause gekommen und hatten ihre Mannschaften aufgelöst um im Frühling neue anzuheuern. So kam es, dass in der Eile nur 20 Schiffe unter Führung der Glory Russki gegen eine 14 fache Übermacht ausliefen konnten. Die Seeschlacht war innerhalb von 4 Stunden geschlagen und die Seeräuberflotte versenkt. General Titow hatte selbst das Enterkommando geführt, dass die Glory Russki zurückerobert hatte und fuhr am 31.1.1615 auf der Glory Russki mit der Russischen Fahne am Mast in den Hafen ein. Von dort aus eröffnete er das Feuer auf die Hafengebäude. Auch die anderen Schiffe eröffneten das Feuer auf Neu-Berlin. Schließlich explodierten die Tranlager und Neu-Berlin brannte vollständig ab. Die Bevölkerung, die vom Eintreffen der Russen völlig überrascht war, hatte keine Gelegenheit zu fliehen. Tausende kamen in er brennenden Stadt um. Titow ging mit den Fußtruppen in Neu-Berlin an Land und befahl der Flotte die Küste Terra maglinas entlang zu Segeln und mit allen Küstenstätten, die sich nicht ergäben, genauso zu verfahren wie mit Neu-Berlin. Der PiratenPresident Torsten Hänsrück hatte überlebt, in dem er mit einem Ruderboot von der Glory Russki geflohen war, und versuchte nun Capote City aus den Widerstand gegen die Russen zu organisieren. Bis zum 10.5.1615 fast ganz Terra maglina in russischer Hand. Nur noch Capote City, die zweitgrößte Stadt im Land, welche mit riesigen Festungsanlagen zu Land und zu Wasser gesichert war, war noch in der Hand der Piraten. An diesem Tag ließ Titow seine Truppen zu Land und zu Wasser Aufstellung rund um die Stadt nehmen und mit den 6,7ner Geschützen von Land und von Wasser zu beschießen. Nach und nach wurde Capote City dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, doch die Verteidiger hielten sich tapfer. Erst am 31.5.1615 konnten russische Truppen die Stadt stürmen. 10 Minuten vor Mitternacht könnte ein Trupp russischer Grenardiere den PiratenPresident gefangen nehmen. Nach dem sie ihn Gezwungen hatten eine Kapitulationsurkunde zu unterzeichnen, banden steckte sie ihm eine Granate in die Hosentasche und zündeten sie. So blieb vom PiratenPresident nicht viel übrig. Die Botschaft von der Kapitulation Terra maglinas erreichte Ican den Schrecklichen, als er gerade den Exekutionsbefehl für die Familie Titows unterschreiben wollte. Hoch erfreut beförderte er General Titow zum Statthalter Terra maglinas. Nun begannen die Russen damit Terra maglina zu erkunden und ihre neue Kolonie zu planen. Bei den Erkundungstouren stießen sie auf eine große Überraschung: Gold, Silber und Eisen Vorkommen auf der Insel. Außerdem stellten sie fest, dass Terra maglina als Kornkammer des Russischen Reiches taugen könnte, da seine Böden sehr gut für dem Getreideanbau geeignet waren. Dummerweise fehlte die Arbeitskraft um all dies auszunützen. Infolge des brutalen Vorgehens der Russem bei der Besetzung war die Einwohnerzahl auf zirka eine Millionen Menschen gesunken. Auch aus Russland könnte man keine Siedler heranholen, da die meisten aufbruchswilligen nach Amerikanien zogen. Also starteten die Russen große Anwerbe Veranstaltungen im von Krisen geschüttelten Europa. Vor allem aus Deutschland, Rammstein und Österreich kamen viele Hunderttausende rechtschaffene Bürger nach Terra maglina. Dort arbeiteten sie hart auf den Feldern und in den Minen und lebten dort in Recht und Ordnung. Es kam jedoch immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen alten Piraten und neuen Siedlern. Bei welchen die russischen Besatzungstruppen immer wieder für Recht und Ordnung sorgen mussten. Doch langsam passten sich die Piraten an die neuen Lebensitten der Europäer an. Als und den 1620er und 1630er Jahren immer mehr Truppen für die Konflikte in Amerikanien und Georgien benötigt wurden, bildete der russische Statthalter Freiwillige Europäer Korps, die sogenannten Zakazat Kriger, Kämpfer für die Ordnung, welche die Piraten unter Kontrolle halten sollten. Nach und nach wurden diesen Korps immer mehr Stellung übergeben, bis nur noch die Generalität mit Russen besetzt war. Als 1633 der Aufstand in Georgien immer bedrohlicher wurden, überlegte Der russische Zar, ob er nicht auch Zakazat Kriger dorthin schicken sollte. Als die Einheiten dies mitbekamen, verweigerten sie dem Dienst. Daraufhin sahen einige Piratenbanden ihr Zeit gekommen und begannen den offenen Aufstand gegen die Besatzungsmacht. Als sich zeigte, dass die Aufständischen Erfolg hatten, schlossen sich auch die Zakazat Kriger dem Aufstand an. Nun konnten die Aufständischen ohne Probleme Stadt um Stadt befreien, ohne dass sich ihnen russische Truppen in den Weg stellten, den diese wurden meist in Georgien oder Amerikanien gebraucht. So kam es, dass Zar Peter Romanow 1640 Terra maglina in die Unabhänigkeit entließ. Im Land selber hatte sich einiges Geändert. Es gab nun eine strukturierte Wirtschaft und viele Europäer die eigentlich nur in ordentlichen Verhältnissen Leben wollten. Diese standen den Piraten gegenüber, welche zu der alten Gesellschaft zurück wollten. Das nicht minder Grosse Treffen von 1650: Zweiter Versuch der Staatengründung Ungeachtet des gemeinsamen Erfolg bei der Befreiung Terra maglinas, standen sich in Terra maglina die zwei große Bevölkerungsgruppen der Piraten und der Europäischen Siedler feindlich gegenüber. Die Piraten drängten auf eine Wiederaufnahme der Piraterie, die Siedler wollten eigentlich nur in Frieden mit guten Gesetzen leben. Da die Siedler um einiges besser organisiert und bewaffnet waren, waren sie in einer um einiges Stärkeren Position. Da das Problem sich kaum von selbst lösen würde rief der Oberbefehlshaber der Kakazak Kriger Gustav Tristov für den 7.7.1650 eine große Versammlung in Varnas, einer wichtigen Hafenstadt ein. Um auch die Vertreter der Piraten her zu locken, nannte er es in Anlehnung an das Treffen vor 48 Jahren, "Das nicht minder Grosse Treffen von 1650". Dies und die tatkräftige Unterstützung der Zakazat Kriger bewegten die Piratenführer dazu sich auch nach Varnas zu begeben. So kam es, dass am 7.7.1650 tatsächlich so ziemlich alle Autoritäten des Landes in einem Saal versammelt waren. Schon zu Anfang waren die Fronten klar geklärt: Die Piraten wollten einen neuen PiratenPräsident wählen und zur Lebensart ihrer Vorfahren zurückkehren, die Siedler hatten einen Verfassungsvorschlag ausgearbeitet, der auf dem Russischen Rechtsprinzip basierte, allerdings auch Aspekte der amerikanensischen Demokratie beinhaltete. Keine der beiden Gruppen war bereit nachzugeben. Die Wende ereignete sich erst zwei Wochen nach dem Beginn der Versammlung, ein Vertreter der Piraten wurde bei einer Schlägerei getötet. Durch den wegfallenden Sitz hatten nun die Siedler die Mehrheit und verabschiedeten gegen die Stimmen der Piraten ihre Verfassung. Gustav Tristov wurde zum obersten Kanzler gewählt. Er bekam außerdem das Recht mit seinen Zakazat Kriger, die nun Maglianische Volksmilitär Polizei genannt wurde, gegen Wiederstände vorzugehen. Die Piraten waren entsetzt und riefen den Aufstand aus. Doch durch die Militärische Stärke der Siedler konnte dieser schnell wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Nach und nach fügten sich die Piraten ihrem Schicksal und begannen nach und nach die Vorzüge der Demokratie zu schätzen. Terra maglina wurde Schritt für Schritt kultiviert. Die Große Depression: 1710 Nach der Staatsgründung kam es zu einem Wirtschaftsaufschwung der an ein Wunder grenzte. Riesige Fertigungshallen wurden gebaut und Banken gegründet. Die Wirtschaft boomte und täglich kamen neue Siedler an der Ostküste Terra maglinas an und neue Städte wie Bronxtown und Manhatten entstanden. Immer größere Projekte wurden angestoßen, teilweise komplett auf Pump finanziert. Doch dann platzte die Blase. Die größte Bank des Landes, die Liberton & Brothers Bank, forderte auf einen Schlag alle Kredite zurück, um zu verhindern, dass sie von der Maglinaischen Regierung gekauft wurde. Auf einen Schlag gingen hunderte Firmen pleite. Hunderttausende wurden Arbeitslos. Den übrigen wurden die Löhne zusammengestrichen um die Betriebe zu retten. Die Arbeiter ließen sich das nicht gefallen und gründeten zahlreiche Gewerkschaften, die gegen die Lohnkürzungen kämpften. Die Regierung ließ die Arbeiterbewegung grausam unterdrücken, um ihre eigene Macht zu erhalten. Nun schlug aus Arbeitslosen das Piratengen heraus. Viele hunderttausende betränken sich Nacht für Nacht und randalierten dann in den Straßen der großen Städten. Die inzwischen hilflosen Regierung sah keine andere Lösung als den Genuss, die Einfuhr und die Herstellung von Alkohol zu verbieten. Diese Verbot stieß allerdings auf wenig Gegenliebe in der Bevölkerung, welche mehr und mehr dazu überging sich ihren Alkohol illegal zu besorgen. Es bildeten einige Mafia-ähnliche Verbrecherorganisationen, wie das berühmt berüchtigte Rat Pack unter Lucy Luciano und Dutch Schultz, der Caponeville Outfit unter Al Capone, oder die irische White Hand Gang. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde das Pat Pack immer mächtiger, manipulierte die Kanzlerwahlen und korrumpierte die Polizei so sehr, das am Ende der Prohibition 1633 fast ganz Terra maglina unter der Herrschaft des Rat Pack stand. Nur Caponeville konnte sich ihm bis zu Al Capone Ausstieg 1635 wiedersetzen. Nach seinem Ausstieg wurde Caponeville in Chicago umbenannt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war das Rat Pack praktisch die oberste Instanz im Land. Als die internationale Öffentlichkeit davon wurde Terra maglina international geächtet. Das Rat Pack ließ sich davon nur wenig stören. Durch den Export von synthetischen Drogen in die Ganze Welt und dem Aufbau eines internationalen Verbrechernetzes, konnte es die Depression beenden und Terra maglina in seinen heutigen Zustand bringen. Kategorie:Terra maligna